This Is How We Do
'"This Is How We Do"' wykonania ''Katy Perry z gry Just Dance 2016 oraz Just Dance Now. Appearance of the Dancers Classic Wszystkie cztery tancerki są ubrane jak czirliderki. Wszystkie mają niebieskie włosy i noszą różowo-pomarańczowe sukienki dla czirliderek, długie pomarańczowe skarpetki z różowymi paskami, i białe buty. wszystkie trzymają duże pompony, jeden różowy i drugi pomarańczowy. Wszystkie dziewczyny mają inny styl fryzury; P1 ma krótkie włosy, P2 ma długi kucyk, P3 splecione i P4 ma włosy w koku. Thisishow coach 1 big.png|P1 Thisishow coach 2 big.png|P2 Thisishow coach 3 big.png|P3 Thisishow coach 4 big.png|P4 Aerobics Version Tancerka z wersji aerobikowej ma różowe włosy, nosi różowy bez rękawnik z wycięciami po stronach, zielony pasek, trójkolorowe szorty w kolorze różowym, fioletowym i białym, pomarańczowe legginsy, różowe ogrzewacze nóg i parę białych trampek. Fanmade Tancerz jest Diegho Sanem, mężczyzną z jasną skórą i ciemnymi włosami. Nosi czarny bezrękawnik z kapturem, żółte spodnie i czarno-białe adidasy. Tło Classic ' Véronique oświadczyła w wywiadzie ''Behind-the-Track, że tło było inspirowane geometrycznymi kształtami i liniami z boisk sportowych oraz stadionów. '''Aerobics Version (Wersja Aerobikowa) Tło jest fioletowe, znajdują się w nim arbuzy, fioletowe i zielone linie. Podczas refrenu, część tła staje się zielona i niektóre słowa piosenki się pojawiają w czcionce zmieniającej rozmiar. 'Fanmade' Tło ma miejsce w salonie z brązową drewnianą podłogą i białymi ścianami. Na ścianie znajdują się różne obrazki, głośnik, na którym znajduje się czarno-pomarańczowa elektryczna gitara Les Paul, a obok niej mała żółta półka. Szablon Fanmade jest fioletowy. Po boku znajduje się awatar Sana, który jest P2 z One Thing i brazylijska flaga. Złote Ruchy Classic W tym układzie są 3 Złote Ruchy. Złoty Ruch 1: '''Unieś swoje ręce, unosząc prawą nogę. '''Złote Ruchy 2 i 3: Połóż swoje ręce na biodrach. Fgggg.png|Gold Move 1 gdf.png|Gold Move 2 tihwdgm3.png|Gold Move 3 TIHWD GM1.gif|Gold Move 1 w grze TIHWD GM2.gif|Gold Move 2 w grze TIHWD GM3.gif|Gold Move 3 w grze Aerobics Version (Wersja Aerobikowa) W Wersji Aerobikowej są również 3 Złote Ruchy: Złote Ruchy 1 i 2: Podnieś pięść w górę, przekręcając się na prawo. Złoty Ruch 3: Złap swoje dłonie, huśtając nimi z lewej na prawą. Aerobics GM12.png|Złoty Ruch 1 i 2 Aerobics GM3.png|Złoty Ruch 3 TIHWD Aerobics GM1.gif|Złoty Ruch 1 i 2 w grze TIHWD Aerobics GM2.gif|Złoty Ruch 3 w grze Fanmade W układzie Fanmade znajdują się 3 Złote Ruchy: Złoty Ruch 1: Podnieś lewą rękę i zegnij lewą nogę. Złoty Ruch 2: Zegnij obie nogie i uderz oboma pięściami w lewo. Złoty Ruch 3: Wyrzuć swoje ramiona na krzyż, robiąc jeden krok do tyłu prawą nogą. TIHWDFGM.gif|Wszystkie Złote Ruchy "w grze" Mashup W Mashupie jest jeden Złoty Ruch: Złoty Ruch: Wskaż do dolnego lewego boku oboma rękami (I Want You Back). Iwybgm1.png|Złoty Ruch Mashup This Is How We Do ma Mashup, który można odblokować serwisie Just Dance Unlimited oraz w niego grać od grudnia 2015. Mashup nie ma tematu. GM# - Wskazuje występowanie Złotego Ruchu; znak funta wskazuje występowanie chronologicznego pojawiania się Złotego Ruchu w Mashupie. Tancerze (Bez powtórzeń) * Gold Dust ''(JD4) * ''Baby Girl ''(JD2) (Przeróbka) * ''I'm So Excited ''(JD3) (Przeróbka) * ''Body Movin’ (Fatboy Slim Remix) (JD2) (Przeróbka) * Airplanes ''(''JD3)'' (Remake) * ''Troublemaker ''(Sweat) (JD2014) * ''The Choice Is Yours ''(JD2016) * ''What About Love ''(''JD2014) * I Want You Back ''(''JD2) (Przeróbka) GM Dance Quests This Is How We Do występuje w danych Dance Questach: Classic * Ice Cream (Lód) Wersja Aerobikowa * Comet (Kometa) Trivia *To jest dwunasta piosenka Katy Perry w serii po Hot n Cold, Firework, California Gurls, E.T., Teenage Dream, Part Of Me, I Kissed a Girl, Roar, Waking Up in Vegas, Dark Horse i Birthday. *Piosenka ta wyciekła razem z Same Old Love, Teacher i You're The One That I Want.http://www.archambault.ca/wiiu-just-dance-2016-ACH003714548-fr-pr *Mariah Carey jest nawiązana w słowach i teledysku piosenki. *Mimo, że to są te same złote ruchy, Piktogram dla trzeciego Złotego Ruchu jest inny niż dla drugiego. *Piktogram dla 1 i 2 Złotego Ruchu Wersji Aerobikowej jest bezpośrednio zapożyczony z Hey Boy Hey Girl. *Wyraz Hell jest ocenzurowany. *To jest szósty układ taneczny zainspirowany czirliderkami zaraz po Mickey, Baby One More Time, Hot For Me, Cheerleaders Boot Camp i Fitnessowej Wersji Gentleman. *''Cheerleader'' OMI'ego był wspomniany w Behind-the-Track wywiadzie tej piosenki zanim został ogłoszony jako piosenka w Just Dance Unlimited.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ExTMjZGQnLQ *''Santa Barbara Chic '' jest niepoprawnie zapisane jako Said to Barbara chic. *P3 ma ruch zapożyczony z I'm An Albatraoz, w którym leży na plecach i podnosi jej nogi i ręce do góry. *W miniaturce gameplaya, tancerki są widziane z ich granicami zanikającymi przy ich stopach, jak w większości mapach w Just Dance ''. jednakże, w gameplayu granica nie zanika. *Ruchy z ''Wild Wild West ''i Gibberish'' zostały zapożyczone. *P2 przypomina P1 z Die Young w wyrazie twarzy, jak i P1 przypomina tancerkę z Danse. *Gdy wszystkie tancerki wznoszą swoje nogi, ich złote skarpetki w wyniku błędu zmieniają się ze złotych na białe. Kiedy ich nogi opadają, skarpetki stają się na nowo złote. Nie dzieje się tak w przypadku ikony piosenki. *Tancerka z Wersji Aerobikowej występuje w dziale Sweat & Playlist w menu. *Wszystkie cztery czirliderki przypominają te z teledysku, Hot For Me oraz Cheerleaders Boot Camp. *Arbuzy i tytuł piosenki w tle Wersji Aerobikowej są wzięte z teledysku piosenki. *W Mashupie, tancerka z Body Movin’ (Fatboy Slim Remix) ma jaśniejszą paletę kolorów niż w oryginalnej rutynie. Dodatkowo, zaktualizowana wersja tancerki jest użyta, która dopiero zostanie dodana. *Fryzura tancerki z Wersji Klasyczna jest jaśniejsza na konsolach siódmej generacji niż na konsolach ósmej. *To jest drugi Fanowski układ Diegho Sana, zaraz po Turn Up the Love. Gallery thisishow.jpg|''This Is How We Do'' Thisishow alt.png|''This Is How We Do'' (Wersja Aerobikowa) Thisishowmu_cover_online.png|''This Is How We Do'' (Mashup) Howwedost.jpg|''This Is How We Do'' (Showtime) ThisIsHowFAN_Cover_Phone.jpg|''This Is How We Do'' (Fanmade) TIHWD Menu.gif|''This Is How We Do'' w menu TIHWD Aerobics Menu.gif|Wersja Aerobikowa w menu Thisishow cover albumcoach.png|Okładka w''Just Dance 2016'' 303.png|Awatar P1 w Just Dance 2016 This_Is_How_We_Do_Aerobics_Avatar.png|Awatar Wersji Aerobikowej thisishow-pictos.png|Piktogramy TIHWD GLITCH.png|Przykład błędu bodymovinremake.jpeg|''Body Movin' (Fatboy Slim Remix)'' występująca w jaśniejszych odcieniach w Mashupie ThisIsHowbackground.png|border DIEGHOTHIS.png|Tancerz z wersji Fanmade Videos Katy Perry - This Is How We Do (Official) Just Dance 2016 - This Is How We Do - 5 stars Just Dance 2016 - This Is How We Do (Aerobic) - 5 stars Just Dance 2016 - This Is How We Do (Showtime) Just Dance Unlimited - This Is How We Do Mash-Up Just Dance Unlimited - This Is How We Do Fanmade - Diegho San en:This Is How We Do Kategoria:Piosenki w Just Dance 2016 Kategoria:Piosenki Kategoria:Piosenki w Just Dance Now